People Like Us
by 6Troublemakers
Summary: Chojuro is the new kid at school, and he's already been dubbed a nerd. He's asked to help Sakura in Physics, but Sakura is less than friendly to him. Sakura wants revenge on him, but in the process of getting her revenge, will she fall for the nerd in Physics? People like her shouldn't fall for nerds, should they? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: New Loser In School

**Before You Read:** This is another mini series in the collection of stories _The Best Thing_, _Cheerleader's Tutor_, _I'm Positive_, and _Something More, Something New_. This is, yes, another one of my weird crack pairings. But when you read the story, it will make a lot more sense as to why these characters belong together! For those of you who do not know who Chojuro is, here is a link to his biography on Narutopedia, he will play a big part in this story:  wiki/Ch%C5%8Dj%C5%ABr%C5%8D

He walked into the school with his glasses on his face and his textbooks pressed up tightly against his chest. He was new to the school, and it was the second semester of the school year, so he was sure that he would have a hard time finding friends as all of the social group had already been long since formed.

He looked nervously around, trying to find people that looked like he could relate to. He realized that he was a nerd, and he realized that he would always be a nerd, so he figured that he better start off with finding nerds to hang out with. Hm, those boys playing with their portable video games in the corner looked like someone he could relate to, but he didn't care much for video games. But even so, he pressed on, trying to find room 116 to enter his first and favorite class of the day, Physics.

When he walked into the classroom, he stared at the new faces, all of them were in their desks because the bell had just rung, and he looked around for a teacher. But as he scanned the crowd for what looked like a teacher's face, he noticed a beautiful girl. She had pink hair, green eyes and a very friendly demeanor about her, he wanted to have a crush on her, but he knew that it was pointless because he was a nerd.

Finally, after staring at the new faces for what seemed like forever, a teacher came in in a huff. "Oh, you must be Chojuro," she said. He nodded and looked at the teacher.

"Class, this is Chojuro," she announced. The class mumbled hellos half heartedly, but the pink haired girl said nothing.

"Chojuro, I saw your report card from the last school you went to, you're very good at Physics. Would you mind sitting by one of my students that needs help? I'm sure you'll be a great help to her," the teacher asked with a smile. Chojuro just quickly nodded and looked at the class, wondering which one could need his help.

"Could you go please sit by Sakura? Sakura, raise your hand so that Chojuro knows who you are," she instructed. Sakura rolled her eyes and raised her hand lazily. Chojuro walked over to the pink haired girl, his face turning redder as he neared her and took a seat next to her.

Sakura gave him a sideways glance, and he weakly smiled before turning his head away. Sakura rolled her eyes and started to type on her phone, she thought that this guy was a loser.

Chojuro cleared his throat and Sakura looked up at him. "So, um, do you understand everything? Do you need any help?" he wriggled in his chair.

"I'm not an idiot you know, I understand perfectly fine," Sakura bit back. Chojuro just looked at his lap and he didn't try to talk to her anymore, it was clear that people like her didn't converse with people like him.

Sakura was sitting at lunch with Karin, Naruto, Kankuro, Hinata and Sasuke, whom were newly dating and holding hands.

"Do you see that kid over there with the blue hair and the glasses?" Sakura finally asked. Everyone turned around to look at Chojuro, who was hanging out with the nerd group, Shino and Choji.

Chojuro saw everyone who Sakura was talking to turn around and stare him down, and he realized that Sakura was talking about him. He looked at his sandwich of which his mom made for him for his first day of school, and he felt sad.

"Yeah, what about him?" Kankuro asked, returning his attention to Sakura.

"My Physics teacher thinks that I'm a bad student, and he's some kind of genius so he has to sit next to me. He makes me so mad, he thinks that he's so much more smarter than me! He even had the nerve to ask me if I understood everything and if I needed help," Sakura complained.

The group turned to Chojuro once more, and his sadness and embarrassment deepened. "He looks like a loser, look at who he's sitting with," Naruto taunted. The whole group turned to look at him once more and laughed.

"Sakura," Hinata spoke up. "I'm sure that he didn't think that you were stupid or anything. Maybe he just wanted to make a new friend, because he is new here and all," Hinata weakly spoke. Sasuke squeezed Hinata's hand and she looked up, he offered her a smile of which she returned. Although Sasuke and Hinata were an odd couple, they still loved each other.

"Or he's just a loser," Karin mumbled. "He's sitting with Shino and Choji, they aren't exactly the kind of guys that you _want_ to be seen with," she rolled her eyes.

"I think that that was Hinata's point all along," Sasuke defended. "He didn't want to be stuck at the loser table, so he was hoping to make friends with the popular pink haired cheerleader," he reinforced Hinata's belief. Hinata smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, Sasuke was always one to be supportive, believe it or not.

"Well either way, he can't be one of us," Kankuro leaned back and stretched before returning to his food.

"Well maybe you should try being his friend Sakura," Hinata suggested. "Maybe he didn't mean to make you mad during Physics. Maybe he just wanted a friend," she once again defended a little more harshly now.

Sakura looked at the boy with blue hair, grunted, and stuck her nose in the air, "He thinks that he's so much better than me. I'm not stupid and definitely don't need any help, especially not from someone like him," she glared.

"Well, maybe we can be his friend," Sasuke offered to Hinata and she smiled at him. "I'll try to see if he's in any of my classes, maybe he'll be in History with me or English with you," Sasuke said to Hinata.

"I wouldn't want to make friends with him," Kankuro lazily said. "He looks like a kiss up, we'll just leave him to his loser table. People like us don't talk to people like him,"

"Well I'll talk to him, no one wants to be a nerd, so maybe we can help him," Hinata suggested.

"Whatever, he can't be helped," Karin sighed.

"Well I'm going to History," Sasuke announced as he got up. Hinata rushed to get up and join him on his walk to his class.

Naruto looked at the couple walk hand in hand and he tilted his head to the side in confusion. "But we have ten minutes until lunch ends," he mumbled.

"They're probably going somewhere to make out before class," Karin shrugged. Naruto gave her a mortified look and Sakura glared. She still had feelings for Sasuke, but Hinata was her friend, she was stuck in the middle. Finally, Sakura decided that in order to take her mind off of Sasuke and Hinata, she was going to deduce a plan to get Chojuro back for acting like he was so much more smarter than her. But from the looks of it, she didn't have to try hard to bring down someone who was already on the bottom of the school food chain. Revenge was going to be fun she decided.


	2. Chapter 2: Car Crash Victim

**As many of you probably already know, it takes me a while to get inspired to write stories, so I've been drawing Chojuro over and over again to try to get inspired. And what do you know? I finally came up with a plot line I'm super excited for this story and I hope that you are too! 3 now, let us begin!**

"Hey Sakura," Karin said as they were walking to their classes. Sakura was going to Physics to sit next to the know it all Chojuro, she was dreading this moment.

"Yeah, Karin?" Sakura replied as she looked to Karin, whom was staring blankly ahead.

"You know how you hate that Chojuro kid?" she asked. Sakura nodded quickly and motioned for her to continue.

"Well aren't Temari and Kankuro having a party this Friday at their house to celebrate Gaara's birthday?" she asked looking for confirmation. Sakura nodded once more and wondered where Karin was going with this.

Karin sighed, "I know that it sounds stupid and cliché, but what if we invited Chojuro, pretending to be his friends, and tell him to show up in some stupid costume then we all laugh at him when he shows up looking like an idiot," Karin suggested.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked at Karin, "That's such a good idea!" she beamed. Karin smiled in triumph. "When I go to Physics, I'll pretend to apologize for giving him the cold shoulder earlier and then I'll tell him about the party. He's such a loser, he'll totally show up in a stupid costume," Sakura predicted.

Karin smiled at Sakura, "Well," Karin finally said. "Good luck on that, I'm going to class," she declared. Sakura waved goodbye to Karin and then started to the left in the direction of her Physics class. If she was lucky, this could go off without a hitch, and seeing how big of a nerd Chojuro was, he would do anything to be near a pretty girl.

Sakura sat down in her seat next to Chojuro, who was already sitting in class. Chojuro didn't make eye contact with Sakura, in fear that she might snap at him again if he did.

Sakura cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, but Chojuro still didn't look up. "Chojuro?" she asked sweetly. Chojuro didn't say anything nor did he look up, he was currently afraid of her hurtful words, especially after what she said to her friends yesterday during lunch.

Sakura sighed, "Listen Chojuro," he lifted his head slightly. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just in a bad mood because my cheerleading coach was threatening to kick me off of the team because of my Physics grade," she lied. In all reality, Sakura's coach loved her and her Physic's grade was a C+, which was proficient to cheer considering she had A's and B's in her other classes.

Chojuro didn't know what to say, so he looked up at the rose haired girl and racked his brain for what to say, but her beauty made it so hard to think. "I-It's okay," he managed to get out.

Sakura smiled at this, "Good, because I'd like to try to become your friend," she lied, still keeping up her fake smile. Chojuro let his mouth hang open at the sudden change of Sakura's heart.

"O-Okay," Chojuro stuttered softly before returning his gaze to his lap. Sakura leaned over the desk and followed his gaze to his lap.

"Well anyway," she tried again. "Me and some friends are having a party this Friday night," Chojuro perked up at the sound of this and Sakura smirked, knowing that she had him where she wanted him.

"It's a birthday party for our friend, Gaara. His brother Kankuro and his sister Temari are hosting it, would you like to come? Gaara is into weird things, so it's a costume party. Wear your scariest and craziest costume!" Sakura said in a sing song tone.

Chojuro stared at Sakura, trying to hide his pleasure in being invited. "R-Really? Y-You're inviting me?" he stuttered.

Sakura nodded, "Yup," she confirmed as she ran her fingers through her pink hair. "I'll give you my number and I'll text you all of the details later, okay? We'd really like to get to know you better because we feel bad for being so mean," she lied.

Chojuro nodded and swallowed hard, a pretty girl was writing her number on her notebook paper to give to him. This was something that had never happened to him before, he never had any luck when it came to girls.

When Sakura finished she tapped the end of her pen on the desk to close the pen, "Here ya' go," she said in a sweet voice. Chojuro hesitantly took the phone number out of her index and pointer finger and took out his phone to put her number in. He was excited for the party and he spent the rest of the class period and even the rest of the day thinking about good costume ideas to really impress Sakura.

Temari groaned, "You really invited that loser?" she complained. Sakura was walking with Temari and Kankuro to her sixth period class the next day, which was Wednesday. They were talking about good gift ideas for Gaara, whom was a junior just like Temari and all of her friends, save for Kankuro, whom was a senior.

"He's going to ruin the whole party," Kankuro complained.

Sakura shrugged, "Gaara likes a good joke like the rest of us, doesn't he? I figured he'd appreciate this as much as we do. And plus, I already invited him, I can't uninvited him," Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Fine," Temari finally gave in. "But if he shows up like a freak, and decides to stay after all, we're all kicking him out. Gaara won't like it if he actually_ stays_ at the party,"

"Don't worry," Sakura reassured them. "He'll be so embarrassed once we start laughing at him that he won't stay,"

"He'd better not, or else I'll kick his ass," Kankuro glared ahead. Temari and Sakura just laughed, Kankuro did have a reputation for fighting, but they really doubted that he would beat up a nerd.

It was Friday already, and Chojuro was so excited to go to the party. He already had his outfit picked out, he was going to be a car crash victim, he had a tire print on his white ripped up shirt and blood stains all over his shirt. He wore make up on his face and put black make up over his right eye. He even traded his normal glasses for mock broken glasses, he thought that his outfit would definitely impress the lovely Sakura.

Chojuro bounded down the stairs to show his mom, whom was working in the kitchen as she had just gotten back from work, his costume. His mom worked hard and brought in all of the money, because Chojuro's father was more or less absent. But Chojuro didn't mind his father's absence, if anything it made him grow closer to his mother and he had learned to love her more than anything. He was quite juvenile in the sense that he was still very attached to his mother.

"Look mom, this is my costume," Chojuro beamed. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it out so that his mom could see what he had been working so hard on. His mother turned around and whipped her long blue hair out of her face.

She looked at Chojuro and smiled, "Were you caught in a biking accident?" she asked as she turned to keep preparing dinner.

Chojuro shook his head, "No, I'm a car crash victim," he told her. His mother laughed once more and started to stir a pot.

"Are you excited to go to this party, Chojuro?" she asked him. She was ecstatic that her son was finally going to a party, ever since his father left he had been more or less socially awkward and unsure of himself.

Chojuro nodded, "Yes ma'am, I think that this school is going to be different. There's a really nice girl in my Physics class and this guy named Sasuke talked to me in History and he's going to be at the party too," Chojuro told her excitedly.

It broke his mother's heart and yet made her so happy to see her son so excited to go to a party, maybe he would have more than two friends at this new school. They had always had so much trouble with him making friends and getting picked on in Kirigakure.

"Well, dinner's almost ready. Will you get out the plates and the pot holders please, Chojuro?" his mother asked him. Chojuro nodded and went to the cabinet where the plates were kept and the drawer where the pot holders were.

As Chojuro and his mother ate dinner and talked fervently about their days, his mother looked at the dining room clock and gasped.

"What time does your party start, honey?" she asked.

"It starts at eight, but don't worry, I still have thirty minutes," Chojuro reassured her with a smile.

"Chojuro, this clock is about thirty minutes slow, I still haven't changed it from when we moved from Kirigakure," she knitted her eyebrows together and felt guilty for almost ruining his son's night.

"Crap!" Chojuro cried. He whipped around in his chair to face the dining room clock.

"Don't worry honey, I've got the dishes, you get to your party," his mom demanded.

Chojuro nodded and started to rush out of the dining room exit, before stopping and turning around to smile lovingly at his mother. "Thanks mom, I love you, I'll be home in two or three hours,"

His mom returned the loving smile and shooed him away with her hands. Chojuro waved and rushed out the door.

His mother chuckled to herself as she started to pick up his and her plate, "He's so excited for this party," then she looked up at the ceiling as if she was speaking to God. "Please don't let anything go wrong, I'm counting on you," she told the ceiling.

Chojuro rushed to Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro's house and through the door, he looked everywhere for Sakura, or maybe Sasuke, or any of their friends. But instead he was greeted by something different.

"What the fuck is he wearing?" Kankuro yelled from the crowd with a beer in his hand. Everyone stopped and stared to look at Chojuro, who was slowly turning beet red.

"What a loser!" Karin called. Soon everyone burst out into laughs that cut at the very being of Chojuro. He knitted his eyebrows together, looked at the laughing faces, and he turned around and reached for the door as if he couldn't grasp it quickly enough.


	3. Chapter 3: Hero Type

**Sorry guys that it's been taking so long to update! My computer died and then I completely lost all inspiration for this story. But now I'm inspired **

Chojuro rushed through his front door just minutes after he told his mother that he was leaving. His mother poked her head out of the kitchen to look at her distressed son.

"What happened Chojuro?" she asked. "Shouldn't you still be at the party?" she added. Chojuro did nothing to answer her but ran up the stairs to his room to lock himself in, and hopefully find some reason as to why he would be okay when school came around Monday.

Chojuro's mother followed him up the stairs and knocked on his locked door. "Chojuro honey, do you want to talk about it?" she asked leaning against the door.

"No, go away please Mom," Chojuro replied. His mother's heart broke once she heard the hurt in her son's voice, she so badly wanted him to make friends in Konoha and stop being an anathema like he was in Kirigakure.

His mother sighed, "Okay, take your time sweetheart and come down when you're ready to talk," she finally gave in. Chojuro mumbled a response that sounded like "okay" but his mother wasn't sure what exactly he said. She went downstairs to finish cleaning the kitchen and to wait on her son to come down and talk to her about what happened.

But as she waited until she fell asleep that night, and all day the next day, it was apparent that her son was not going to talk to her. He didn't come downstairs, and she had to bring him food if he was ever going to eat anything. This was so out of character for Chojuro that it got his mother worried sick, and she didn't sleep at all Sunday or Saturday night due to her troubles. She wished that she could take it all away, to make it all better for her son, but she couldn't, because he wouldn't utter a word to her about it.

Chojuro walked into school early Monday morning with his head hung low, as he made his way to his locker to get his textbooks and supplies for the day. Chojuro was feeling like maybe he would finally be okay, until Naruto and Kiba started taunting him from their position a few feet away from him.

"Oh my God, he seriously came to a party like that?" Kiba said aloud as he and Naruto stared at the blue haired boy.

"Yeah, he totally fell for it. What a loser! Sakura doesn't like him, and she'd never be nice to him and invite him to a party. Doesn't he understand? People like us don't hang out with people like him," Naruto taunted as he looked Chojuro up and down.

Chojuro was listening to them continue about how big of a nerd he was until he finally decided to leave to go to his class and not subject himself to any more of their torment. Chojuro was painfully aware of all that everyone was saying around him as he made his way to class. He tried not to listen in, but their remarks were so scorching that he couldn't help but hear.

As Chojuro's Calculus class began that morning, he heard everyone's whispers and all of their verbal jabs as he was working on his Calculus assignment.

"So Chojuro," Hana spoke up. Chojuro turned to look at her with a sad look on his face, he knew what was coming. This was the sister of Kiba, the man whom was taunting him that morning, surely Kiba's sister had heard of the party fiasco by now.

"I heard that you showed up in a lame costume to Gaara's party like a loser," she smirked as she leaned forward and put her hands on her chin and her elbows propped up on the desk.

Chojuro didn't know what to say, so he just turned around to face the board again and to finish his assignment. He hoped that if it looked like he didn't care, that maybe everyone would leave him alone. But this was all in vain, because Chojuro had run into this too many times before to even believe that to be true for a second.

"Hey, I'm talking to you loser!" Hana shouted. She clenched her jaw and her shout drew the attention to more people in the classroom.

"Is this guy giving you crap?" Darui asked in his cool voice as he leaned back in his seat.

Hana turned to Darui, "Yes! I'm talking to him and he keeps ignoring me," she complained. She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.

Darui glared at Chojuro with his one eye that wasn't covered, "You better listen to her when she talks to you loser. You're lucky a girl like her is talking to a guy like you,"

Chojuro stared at Darui before turning his gaze to his lap. "Hey!" Darui shouted. "I'm talking to you loser!" spat.

Chojuro just nodded, still staring at his lap. "He's still not listening?" Jugo butt in. Both Hana and Darui shook their heads.

Jugo got up and grabbed Chojuro by the collar, "You better listen when they're talking to you, or I'll beat the shit out of you," he threatened through clenched teeth.

Chojuro nodded quickly at him and looked in every direction in search of someone who could help him. And finally, some help came, "Jugo!" the teacher shouted as he looked up from his papers that he was grading on his desk at the front of the room.

"Let go of Chojuro now!" he demanded. Jugo glared at the teacher and then squeezed even tighter on Chojuro's collar before letting go and returning to his seat in a huff.

"Chojuro," the teacher called. Chojuro looked up at the teacher much to his embarrassment at the scene that just took place.

"Can you come here please? And bring your stuff," the teacher asked. Chojuro did as he was instructed and he quickly grabbed his books and weaved his way through the mass of desks to the front of the room.

The teacher was writing Chojuro a note, and then he looked up at Chojuro and handed him the note. "I want you to go report this please, Chojuro. You can't let Jugo do that to you," the teacher instructed.

Chojuro nodded and grabbed the note from his teacher before exiting the classroom quickly and going to exactly where the note instructed. Since Chojuro was new to the school, he didn't know where to go, so he settled for wandering down the hallway in hopes of finding something that resembled this room number that he was given.

However, as Chojuro rounded the corner, he saw something that made him uneasy and afraid. He quickly ducked back behind the corner to see the scene that was about to play out.

It was Sakura, the girl whom had set him up and hurt him, and she was with a bunch of other guys and they appeared to be surrounding her. None of the males Chojuro recognized, but what he did recognize was that they were harassing Sakura.

"Come on baby," one spoke up. "Let's go take a drive in my car, I promise you'll like it," he told Sakura as he moved in closer.

"No thanks," Sakura replied, clearly afraid by the way she backed up against the lockers. "I'll just be going to class," she insisted as she tried to walk out of the group of the three men.

"We don't like taking no for an answer," the guy in the middle told her as he took a dangerous step closer.

"Well sorry, but I have to get to English," Sakura tried to tell them. She once again tried to leave, but the guy on the end that was closest to her grabbed her arm. Sakura punched him in the jaw, but he just squeezed her forearm tighter and he leaned forward as he smiled at her squirming.

"Let go, please!" she begged. Her eyes were red as if she were about to cry.

"Come on cutie, let's go," the third guy smirked. Sakura shook her head and tried to fight the tight grip of the man that had her in his grasp.

Chojuro leaned up against the wall and tried to collect his thoughts. What should he do? What _could_ he do? Everyone was right, he was just a loser, he wasn't the hero type.

_Maybe I can be the hero type_, Chojuro thought_. Maybe I can help Sakura some how… Well, I've got to try at least_, he resolved.

In a bold move of confidence and sheer stupidity, Chojuro rounded the corner and started running towards the guys, "Hey!" he shouted. And all of the guys looked at Chojuro and…laughed?

This made Chojuro question not only his sanity, but his abilities to help save the girl that hurt him and yet the girl that he still liked. Sakura looked at Chojuro in shock, but secretly, she was praying that he could save her somehow. Chojuro didn't know how he was going to do it, but he sure as heck was going to try!


	4. Chapter 4: Bold Bravery

Chojuro gulped and took a brave step forward, with the three ominous boys looking at him. "Leave her alone," he bolding said.

The one in the middle laughed at Chojuro, and Chojuro lost a little bit of his confidence. "You've got guts standing up to us," he hissed. Chojuro was shaking unnoticeably, but he still held his ground as the bully in the middle stepped towards him.

"Leave her alone," Chojuro repeated once more. He shifted his gaze to Sakura, who was still in one of the boy's grasp and she was staring at him in disbelief. She didn't believe that he could do it, and neither did Chojuro, but he still had to try.

The guy that was to the right of the one in the middle took another step forward, he was now dangerously close to Chojuro's personal space. "You want to fight kid?" he breathed.

Chojuro didn't answer, but stayed unmoving in his spot. As if this were answer enough, the guy in Chojuro's personal space lifted his fist and punched Chojuro in the gut.

Chojuro stumbled back and doubled over, he was finding it hard to breath and he felt himself start to heat up, a sheer sign of panic that plagued him all too often. Chojuro clutched his stomach, trying to breath, trying to think, until, he heard the laughs.

All three of the guys were laughing, and Sakura was just staring at Chojuro with sadness and hopelessness. At the sight of all three of the guys laughing and Sakura's disappointed face, something inside of Chojuro snapped. He stood up with more confidence and he stared down the bullies that were harassing Sakura, and now himself.

The guy whom hit him turned to his two other friends and laughed, "You want more, loser?" he mocked. Chojuro didn't answer, but the guy lunged for him, aiming for Chojuro's face, and, presumably, his glasses.

Chojuro took advantage of the bully's tall stature and he lifted his leg and kicked as hard as he could into his attacker's crotch. Now it was the attacker's turn to double over, holding himself. Chojuro took this as an opportunity to smash his elbow into the boy's crown.

Now the boy not only doubled over clutching his crotch, but he fell to his knees clutching both his head and his groin.

The boy in the middle shook his head angrily at Chojuro, "Why you little—" he started before lunging at Chojuro.

Chojuro, feeling confident in himself, grabbed and pulled the boy's long hair as hard as he could. He heard the boy grunt as he tried to land a punch on Chojuro, but Chojuro yanked his head down and kneed him in the face before throwing him by his hair to the ground.

Chojuro looked to the other guy who still had a tight grip on Sakura's wrist. The guy stared at Chojuro in fear and disbelief and he quickly let go of Sakura's wrist, and went to help his friends up before leaving without a sound.

Sakura watched her three harassers walk away before turning to Chojuro and offering him a big, genuine, smile. "Wow Chojuro, I didn't know that you had it in you!" she beamed.

Chojuro smiled shyly, "Neither did I honestly," he confessed.

Sakura stared at her feet before she sighed. "Listen Chojuro, I'm sorry about setting you up at the party. I was just mad because in Physics the teacher wanted you to sit by me because she thought that I was stupid or something," she apologized.

"It's okay," Chojuro slightly smiled. "And I don't think you're stupid. And about the party, you were right all along, people like you don't hang out with people like me," he boldly said. He was angry with Sakura for setting him up like that, but yet he didn't want to come across as rude. So he decided that not having any contact with her would be best for his situation and his current new status at the school.

Chojuro turned to leave to try to find the room number that he was instructed to go to, but Sakura grabbed his hand as he started to turn. Chojuro turned to Sakura in question, and what he saw in her eyes threw him off guard. It was sincerity in her eyes, sincere sincerity.

"You know, cliques can merge sometimes. After what you did back there, I think that I'll need a body guard around me at all times during school," she smiled sweetly at him while cocking her head to the side. "And I'd like to get to know you better, too. I didn't really give you a chance at first," Sakura confessed.

Chojuro was still afraid of her hurting him again, but he smiled and consented, maybe this would be good to get to know her, and see if he liked her. And who knows? Maybe she'd end up liking him too! The possibilities excited Chojuro. But what excited him even more, was when the pretty pink haired girl grabbed his hand and asked him to walk her to class, which he consented to happily.

When Sakura was at the door to her English class, she stopped and dropped Chojuro's hand. Then she smiled and hugged him tightly, making Chojuro blush as no girl had ever hugged him before.

"Thanks for everything today Chojuro," she whispered into his shirt before letting him go and waving goodbye to him and going to class.

Chojuro smiled after her and he felt everything suddenly falling into place. And it felt great.


	5. Chapter 5: How It All Ended

"I'll see you after class Chojuro okay?" Sakura said as she hugged Chojuro and looked into his eyes.

Chojuro nodded and tightened his grip around her waist before kissing his new girlfriend goodbye. He went to catch up with his friend Shino, so that they could walk to History together, where they knew Lee and Ino would be waiting.

Chojuro and Sakura had started dating after Chojuro became her official "body guard" and Sakura had gotten to know him. Chojuro opened up to her and they spent hours talking on the phone before they started dating. And on the plus side of everything, Chojuro's mother loved Sakura, and Sakura loved his mother. They all got along so well.

But possibly the best aspect of the relationship was their personalities and how perfectly they molded together. Chojuro taught Sakura to calm down and enjoy life, and that it is okay to stay behind the scenes sometimes and that she doesn't always have to be the center of attention. In return, Sakura taught Chojuro to be more confident in himself and his abilities and to open up to other people.

Although they were an unusual couple, a nerd and a cheerleader, they were still a match made in heaven. Chojuro fit well into Sakura's social group, and Sakura dropped all of her prejudices against Chojuro's "nerd group" and she found out that Shino and Choji weren't all that bad, besides their weird quirks.

Sasuke and Hinata were of the first to accept Chojuro into the group, after all, they had believed that everyone in their clique should get to know Chojuro and be friendly to him from the very start. Sasuke and Hinata were another unusual couple, but Hinata made Sasuke a nicer person whom was less arrogant, and Sasuke made Hinata open up and all but abandon her timid ways.

Everything worked out so wonderfully for all of the couples that it was almost surreal. One could almost say that everyone paired up with someone unexpected. Ino and Rock Lee started dating because of her failing math grade and her need for a tutor, Sasuke and Hinata started dating because of the latter's crush on Kiba, Tenten and Neji started dating because of an audience, and Shikamaru and Temari got together because of a one night stand turned something more.

Although this was all unexpected, everyone soon became friends and grew to accept one another. And I am very happy to say that people like Sakura started talking to people like Chojuro, all because of an incident in a hallway.

Chojuro snapped out of it when Shino asked him a question. "Huh?" Chojuro gaped at his friend.

"Did you zone out?" Shino asked looking straight ahead and weaving through the crowd of people.

Chojuro nodded, "Sorry, could you repeat that?" he asked.

Shino sighed, "Do you know if Karin has a boyfriend, or if she likes anyone?" Shino shyly asked, he was trying to hide his apparent blush.

Chojuro looked at his friend in shock, "Um, I don't think so," he answered unsurely. Did Shino like Karin? Uh oh, things were going to get tricky!

"Okay, just wondering," Shino mumbled. Chojuro just nodded and looked straight ahead before smiling to himself. _Here we go again_, he thought. And indeed, another nerd liked a popular girl, but at least with Chojuro being the bridge from the nerd world to the popular world, it might be easier for Shino to get Karin than it was for him to get Sakura. Who knows? Maybe all of the popular girls would date nerds; it was quite a nice thought to think about.

Chojuro kept thinking of Shino and Karin together as he walked to his class with his friend. Soon he came to a conclusion. _It could happen_, Chojuro thought, then he smiled to himself before walking into the classroom and being greeted by Ino and Rock Lee with Shino by his side.

**The End**

**Dun dun dun! Cliff hanger **


End file.
